Commander Cobra
'' "Every choice you make, every action you take, has an effect on everyone and everybody around you. Whether those action are of good or ill they will continue to shape the universe around you. "'' ''-Cobra and Command Ember on Order 66-'' ORIGINS Born in 21.4 BBY , A-47 (Formerly CT-4747) Cobra is an Alpha-Class ARC ''Trooper of the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic) and former ARF Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars , a war between the Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems a.k.a. CIS/Separatists. Cobra was an ARC Trooper in Blue Talon Legion of the 501st. He was a loyal trooper who served under a numerous amount of Commanders and Jedi Generals. He is a tough, strong, quick-thinking, but emotional soldier especially when it came to his brothers. This became a problem during the early years of his combat in war, but he quickly learned to control it. Like all the Clones they were all his brothers, but he spent a lot of time with, Marshall Commander Ember, General Commander Fiery, General Stormray, General Michael, and Troopers Wister and Jaster. '''TRAINING, EARLY YEARS' "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids.'' ―Lama Su 'Born' as a regular Clone Trooper in a growth tank he went through many normal things as a clone. Like all Clones he grew twice as fast as normal humans. He used many combat simulators and training consoles for part of his childhood, but didn`t experience anything like normal children. After only 10 human years he became the age of 20 and was much younger than most of his elder brethren. Cobra did not although participate during the Battle of Geonosis and many major Clone battles. It was because of this he was ignored about his ideas about combat, tactics, and strategies for battles. So because of that he remained quiet, but that gave him advantages in scouting missions and got in the ranks of the ARF Troopers (Advanced Recon Forces) and was allowed to go in more major battles. During this time he remained under the command of Commander Neyo and Jedi Master Stass Allie. He was involved in the first Battle of Ryloth when Jedi Master Mace Windu led ARF Troopers on AT-RT Walkers. BATTLE OF KAMINO "They are trying to attack Kamino?! They better be ready to fight!!!" ''-Cobra speaking to Marshall Commander Ember on the defense of Kamino-'' Cobra was pulled back to help in the defense of Kamino with the rest of his squad. He assisted Clone ARC(Advanced Recon Commando)Commander Blitz in destroying the incoming droid Pile Driver Droid Transports. There he also saw his 2 former teacher`s, Kal Skirata and Sergant Walon Vau in combat with his brothers. He also stayed behind to assist in the repairs and to help protect Kamino. He stayed back for nearly a month before he was called backed to Jedi Master Stass Allie to assist Commander Neyo in running recons for reported Sith presence in the outer rim of the galaxy. He protested to stay, but eventually had to leave. He was mixed about leaving Kamino behind because as of all Clones it was the closest thing to a home he had. BATTLE OF KORRIBAN "Korriban?! I`ve heard bad things about this place." ''-Cobra speaking to Jedi Master Stass about Korriban-'' After scouting the Outer Rim they found evidence of an old Academy on Korriban used to train new Sith Jedi. The news was bad, but we had a chance to stop the Sith from creating more Jedi for themselves. Jedi Master Stass Allie called for reinforcements to take their base on Korriban. 5 more cruisers appeared from hyperspace to assist in the upcoming battle, but Intel reported that the blockade had their cruisers outnumbered and outgunned. And they had to wait for days for more cruiseres to support them. They called for reinforcements and we still had to wait. So Cobra made a plan to lead a small group of gunships and fighter/bombers to make it past the blockade. While they tried to slip through the fleet would have to make a suicide attack and distract them for a while then retreat and wait for reinforcements. Then everyone agreed Cobra, 7 squads, Jedi Master Stass Allie, and Commander Neyo were to leave immediately. Once they left explosions and blaster cannon shots filled the once empty space. After a short rde they made it to inhospitable surface of Korriban. They scouted for hours and found nothing. So they set up camp between 2 cliffs near a small dug up trench. Master Stass told stories about the old Sith Lords and The Academy`s past. She told about the Sith Lords Darth Revan and Darth Malak and about how Malak nearly killed Revan. She also said Revan used to be a great Jedi during the Mandolorian Wars, but turned evil and hunted the Mandolorians to the edge of the galaxy. And returned many years later and turned to side of Light and destroyed this old Academy they were looking for. Near midnight Master Stass took Cobra, Neyo, and 8 others to scout the area leaving the other 30 behind. Hours later they returned to find out the site was ambushed! There were 12 standing Clones, 8 wounded and 10 dead. A clone trooper sergeant reported that 4 Jedi and 15 droids attacked soon after they left, the Sergeant said that he was lucky to be alive and was glad to see her. In the morning a transmission given to Cobra said that reinforcements would arrive in T-7 minutes and not too soon a large wave of enemies were approaching the campsite! Reinforcements soon arrived on scene to kill the droids and take the Academy. Y-Wings bombed the Academy and clones charged the academy. Many of the clones were killed, but broke through. They breached the academy, captured Jedi, and found Asajj Ventress. She retaliated and ran away she was too quick and escaped. On the bright side they captured the temple and stopped the evil Sith from creating more Sith Jedi. SECOND CAMPAIGN OF RYLOTH "I missed the first Battle of Ryloth, but I have had patrols here so what did I miss?" ''-Cobra speaking to Marshall Commander Ember about Ryloth-'' The Second Battle of Ryloth was shortly after the First Battle of Ryloth. This time the Separatist forces launched an all-out attack and still continue to send wave after wave of Droids. They can`t bust through, but their men continually fighting they eventually will get tired and the defenses could be broken. As Cobra explained it to Commander Cody he agreed and let the men take shifts and breaks to let them rest. Cobra continued his mission which was to scout and recon the area to find their outpost. It was also while he was here he was reassigned to the Blue Talon Legion and put under Marshall Commander Ember`s command he soon became friends with many of his squad mates including his commander. Cobra, joined with Commander Ember, General Fiery, and Trooper Trask Graycrier. They found Separatist dropships that were supplying the Seppies assault. Cobra told the others that they should blow the cliffside with thermal detonators to crush the dropships. Everyone hesitated, but eventually agreed. It was risky, but the plan ultimately succeeded and was a major blow against the enemy forces. The Blue Talon Legion was congratulated for its victory on Ryloth, but Cobra still remained modest and quiet about it. THE BATTLE OVER TELOS "Telos... thats a bad place to live at." ''-Cobra talking to Jedi Master Stass-'' The Blue Talon Legion was sent to one of the most war ravaged places in the galaxy.....Telos. Telos was destroyed in a bombing run thousands of years ago. Planet rebuilding processes have been made and have had some successes. The planet still is in the state of rebuilding, but is nearly complete. Nearly 65% of the planet’s surface is rebuilt and only 35% remains to rebuild. A disturbance in the one of the construction sites has called these battle hardened clues to Telos. Reports of smuggling activity have gone out of hand for the local authorities and they soon needed Republic assistance. Since Cobra had no experience in the crime syndicate he had to rely on his instincts. The TSF (Telos Security Force) reported smuggling of illegal weapons, ammo, slaves, and carnivorous animals that nearly destroyed the local animal population. They were split up into separate teams each to discover a solution or catch the person who was responsible to this catastrophe. He was to go with a new recruit to our squad and handle the illegal weapons smuggling problem. The smuggling problem was a big issue to the local authorities mostly because since they had the better advantage with their state-of-the-art weaponry. If that advantage was taken away they could have a serious problem with crime around the city and the planet. So we looked near local Cantinas, Gang hotspots, and the Black Market to look for clues of this person who is handing out these weapons. Just when Cobra was about to give up a person walked up to him and threatened them to stop what they were doing if they knew what was good for them. So Cobra grabbed his arm pushed him to the floor and dragged him to the TSF interrogation room. Cobra asked three clear questions, who sent him, who he worked for, and why he did it. The man cracked and told them everything. A man named Atton Hextrace armed mercs and gangs with weapons to disrupt 'Project Restoration' on Telos and get himself credits by hiring the mercs to protect the project workers as means to earn quick easy credits. They shut down his operations by taking out, or capturing the gang members involved in the attacks on the TSF and the restoration workers. Eventually everyone participating was caught and thrown in jail. The Blue Talon Legion was thanked for their help and were rewarded with 5,000 credits to each squad member. So as usual the troopers went to spend their money at Cantinas at Corusant, but Cobra spent his money on new weapons and armor. THE MANDOLORIAN REBELLIONS "The Madalorians finally stepped up huh? So lets go put them in their place!" ''-Cobra speaking to The Blue Talon Legion-'' Soon after finishing the insurrection attempt on Telos, The Blue Talon Legion was called to support the Mandolarians in the rebellions that have been occurring for some time now. The Mandalorian Rebellions involved the Mandalorian former glory and honor in battle and how they wished to start a new war aginst the Republic for nearly destroying their people. So the Blue Talon Legion was sent to Mandalore, the Mandalorian homeworld try and convince the Mandalorians to stop their plans of warfare against the Republic. Soon enough the Mandalorians refused and nearly killed Cobra as an act of aggression and goading to try and make them shoot and start the war against them. Cobra wanted to attack, but it was against his code to shoot civilians at least they were civilians for the time being. Though terrorism is against Republic law throughout the galaxy it didn`t seem to bother the Mandolorians. Later that day the Mandalorian leader (by an unknown name) approach the group as a mean to negotiate, but everyone seemed on edge that the Mandalorian would come with so many men. So as a pre-caution the men took hidden defensive positions just in case. The Mandalorian Leader was there with 4 bodyguards and even more approaching so they all thought that something big was going on. Even the feared Mandlorian Supercommandos were there. The Supercommandos were even a match for the Republic`s own famed Delta Squad Commandos. Soon after 'talking' for a few minutes they left, but said they would return soon very soon. The Clones were on edge and worried so they called for reinforcements and a Clone commando squad. Reinforcements were granted and would arrive in the morning of the next day. The promised reinforcements arrived and to their surprise so did the Delta Squad Commandos, the most deadly and effective squad of commandos the Republic had to offer. They prepared for any type of attackor whatever the terroists had to throw at them. Mandolorian rebellion supporters were everywhere getting angry at any clones or law enforcement of any kind in there sights. In fact Cobra had heard a story in the news about several officers found mauled by rebels with nothing but low tech in hand weaponry. This made the clones uneasy so they stayed at their bunker for the night hoping nothing would happen, but in the afternoon the Mandalorians ambushed the Clones in a large hit-and-run attack, though the Mandalorian Troops were outnumbered they had superior training and weapons. Even though they fended off the attackers they still had heavy casualties and low ammunition. The problem was big and many Troopers needed to stay behind so the Delta Squad Commandos were sent into the dense jungle to find the Mandalorian base. They found it quickly after only a 2 day trek around the jungle and called for an orbital strike to swiftly take out the base. The orbital strike was approved and the Commandos moved far out of range to avoid the blast. The base was taken out and that ended the Mandalorian Terrorist act against the Republic. WAR ON RHEN VAR "The coldest battle I have been too, worried I was going to freeze to death there." ''-Cobra reporting the mission to Jedi Council-'' The mission was simple take out the droid forces set up there and then get out. Though there was more to it the Citadel ruins that they had captured was heavily fortified and was highly elevated. The heavy AT-TE vehicles would provide safe passage for the Clones in the upcoming battle. The Clones climbed in and marched toward the enemy’s position and the AT-TEs continued their march. The AT-TEs fired on the entrenched positions and forced the enemies out of their sniper towers very few AT-TEs got destroyed, but there was the exception of 2. That may not have seemed much, but each of those vehicles carried a platoon so there were heavy casualties. Soon the Troops were dropped off near the main Citadel building and charged into the building and killed nearly every droid or Sith in sight. As Cobra made his way through the building he found a disturbing of the hologram Supreme Chancellor dressed as a Sith Jedi, but he still continued to fight even with the disturbing image in his head. He took the hologram and moved deeper through the building. The main room was found and they prepared to breach in and kill anything in there. They breached in guns blazing and found nothing the Troopers were confused, but glad the Battle of Rhen Var was over and that they could leave that frozen barren planet for good and could go somewhere else. }MISSING IN ACTION (MIA) "I was missing for weeks, I`m traumatized, hungry, was captured by pirates, and now have to spend weeks at a therapist and in the bacta tank." ''-Cobra speaking to a medical officer-'' After the War on Rhen Var the squad moved across the galaxy in routine patrols across the Anoat Sector, a rarely visited sector of The Outer Rim Territories. Located at the end of the Ivax Nebula in the Anoat Sector of the Greater Javin in the Islon Corridor. The patrol was quiet, but the Clones remained vigilant none the less. The fleet of The Blue Talon Legion, was lead by the Capital ships, The Liberty ''and ''The Burning Spirit. ''These ships were the pride o their entire fleet. ''The Burning Spirit was a ''large ship mostly used for quick hit-and-run attacks on small fleets. It was equipped with many weapons. '''ARMS AND PEOPLE OF THE BURNING SPIRIT' 1. 10 Large Auto-Turbolasers 2. 20 Automatic Blaster Turrets 3. 15 Laser manually operated Cannons 4. 10 Manually operated Blaster Turrets 5. 50 V-Torrent Fighters 6. 40 Y-Wing Bombers 7. 35 LAAT Gunships 8. 50 ARC-170 Starfighters 9. Over 2,000 Capable Clone Troopers 10. A Staff of 200 Non-Clone Republic volunteers MISSING IN ACTION (MIA) (CONTINUED) The Fleet was over Hoth space in the Anoat Sector and were traveling near the beginning of the planet. Soon out of no-where an large CIS Fleet appeared and attacked the Clone fleet. The Clones were outnumbered and outgunned and had to retreat, but another fleet appeared and stopped the retreat. Only 9 ships remained out of the 15. The Liberty and The Burning Spirit ''still stood, but needed a retreat. Too damaged to hold out ''The Burning Spirit ''ordered non-essential personnel to abandon ship. Soon crowds appeared near the escape-pods Cobra was one of the last men to evacuate the ship. As he climbed in he launched in an escape-pod all by himself. The pod launched into space as the battle continued to rage across the outer planet`s surface. He saw as 2 more ships get crumbled and as if out of no-where another fleet appeared right over his pod. The droids lock on his pod and fired sending him flying across the space. The Fleet faded as drifted away an he was missing-in-action from the rest of his squad. He remained inside his pod and never went out. He ate the food supplies stored in there and only was able to look at the hologram of the Supreme Chancellor dressed as a Sith. He never showed anyone the holo, but now he was afraid that no would ever find him to see it. He soon came over the pirate planet of Florrum, home to the Weequay Pirates (a.k.a. the Ohnaka Gang) and Hondon Ohnaka, the pirate`s leader. Cobra looked of in the distance saw a salvaging pirate vessel the vessel grabbed his pod and dragged it in. Cobra waited for about 2 minutes before the pirates arrived. He was to weak to fight and couldn`t fight back against the pirates. They threw him at the wall and cuffed his hands. They took him down to the planet and told him that they would hold him for ransom. Cobra knew that no one would risk coming to save one Clone so he wouldn`t worry about the pirates ransoming him. He told them it would be better just to execute him, but he didn`t reply. Cobra still had to show the squad the holo, but he had to escape or be rescued first of all. He was trapped for 5 days until Hondo told him his squad was going to come and pay the ransom. Hours later a Transport arrived and so did the squad, they gave the spice to the pirates and then they dragged out Cobra. The pirates took the spice, but to no one’s surprise Hondo ordered them to kill them. Some of them took lucky shots and got Cobra at least once or twice. The squad grabbed him and took me in the ship. They flew away and left the planet hopefully for good. '''DEFENSE OF CORELLIA' After time in the bacta tank Cobra was fit and ready for combat. He went to his private quarters and geared up. There he met up with Commander Ember and General Fiery for a quick briefing. The mission was to go to Corellia and stop the Separatist offensive on the Corellian capital city of Coronet. The Corellian Naval Fleet was enough to hold off the CIS reinforcements, but the CorSec security force wasn`t even close enough to have the firepower to match the Droids. Even though they had Jedi down there helping the need of reinforcements was high and so they called the Elite Blue Talon Legion for assistance in the Battle of Corellia. Since they were the reinforcements they had to count on themselves to finish the battle. The team touched the ground and met immediate resistance. Laser fire lit the ground as Clones rushed out of the gunships guns-a-blazing hoping to survive the first assault. They held their ground, but Magna Guards approached and got them out of their defensive positions. The clones were soon either killed by getting electrocuted, one of the clones included Udo a friend and team member of Cobra. Cobra soon got frustrated and nearly killed himself, but he got himself together and took his holo-tags. Though he was angry that he lost a squad-mate and close friend he continued to fight the battle. He didn`t want to lose another man so he took every pre-caution and warned everyone about the dangers of the mission. As of that they continued the mission civilians trapped in a fallen building were in danger of being blown up by anti-personel missiles. Having to act quickly Cobra and 2 more troopers went in and tried to get them out before the strke hit them. They got 4 of the 7 out the other 3 were in a collapsed room and trapped on the other side. Instead of going across half the building they improvised and set up thermal detenators across a gaping wall between the rooms and obliterated the wall. Entering the room they rescued the civies and got out of their before the anti-personel missiles were able to hit the area around them. Hoping to get to an evac-zone to get themselves and the civies out of there Cobra attempted to contact a Cruiser in orbit to send ships. Unable to get their transmitter working they had to 'improvise' an attack plan to hijack a shuttle from a nearby Seperatist outpost. The plan was to keep 2 men with civies, 2 snipers to give cover from the ridge above, 7 to assault one side of the base, and 6 others with Cobra to assault the other side. Everyone hesitated, but eventually agreed to his plan, though he wasn't used to being in command of a sqaud he had a job to do and had to do it fast. The other squad on the north side of the base was to set a bomb and blow the wall to distact the droids so Cobra's squad could get in and remove resistance around a shuttle to get the civilians in it. Once the bomb exploded both squad rushed in guns blazing to complete their objective. After the small droid force was defeated they thought they were good to go, but before they were able to lift off a whole squad of Commando droids appeared out of the horizon and rushed at the clone troopers and killed 2 more troopers. Being out-numbered the squad had to hurry the civies into the sepies shuttle. They quickly ran into a large space battle in orbit and found out they were being shot by their own ships. Needing to act quick before being blown up into space they sent an alert message to all their ships in their range to stop shooting and escort them to the nearest Cruiser. 5 V9-Torrent fighters came to escort them to the cruiser. They finally reached it and finished their mission Cobra went to his room to honor his fallen brothers and set up a burial for them on Kamino. STRONGHOLD OF HILLTOP BASE ''"I remember Hilltop like it was yesterday, tons of deaths and casualties llike you've never seen before." "''Hilltop, to the 501st was a vital base, but to the clones who nearly lost their lives it was just another kill-zone." -Cobra and Cadets on Hilltop- Soon after the Defense of Corellia, The Blue Talon Legion was sent what was said to be one of the most vital bases of the war. Hilltop Stronghold, a Jedi Library containing some of both Sith and Jedi knowledge, which in the wrong hands could have meant doom for The Grand Republic. Since the veterans of The Blue Talon Legion have since been on active duty for months which have felt like years too them they have soon grown tired and sick of all the battles an carnage acrosss the galaxy. Though some few others followed orders and continued tofight, even if it cost them their lives. Cobra on one hand obeyed orders and fought, but was sick of the wars and wished for an ending to come. As the Order was given to send more Clone troops to Hilltop on Dantooine The Blue Talons were first in and were quickly given orders to maintain a defensive perimeter. Soon more and more troops arrived on scene to protect this 'vital' base and not soon enough because they had just received word of an impending attack on the base with thousands among thousands of droids marching towards them. Though they received bad news they had a mission and were going to complete it, but as soon the army appeared it was like nothing they had ever seen before, none of the clones would have ever been able to predict what was coming next. The first wave attacked with hundreds of droids charging and blasting wildly sustaining casualties quickly the clones called in air support and more reinforcements. Being able to get reinforcements once they had barley survived that single wave and had countless more coming. All the troopers knew no matter how many troopers they would have been given they couldn't get there in time or reinforce them quick enough. However some of the Jedi were able to hold off many waves alone. It was amazing seeing the Jedi single-handedly without Clone support take out thousands of droids. Though it held off the droids for a few seconds the droids sent countless more of their soldiers Clone snipers took out many and traps set in the fields of the valley set them in disarray. At last the droids retreated and the clones were able to reproup and hold the defensive perimeter. Commander Ember arrived to the destruction and greeted the injured clones and helped cheer up the clones who had lost many of their brethren. Cobra was told to scout the enemy positions and find out how they were able to get so many droids to one position. Going with clone troops Jaster, Gek, and 2 others they went far north in the valley past the hills. Riding BARC Speeders in an attack formation ready for an ambush the clones were told not to get far away from the base out of radar range. After a while on a long trek past the hills the clones arrived to outpost near a valley close to the mountains not to far from the Hilltop Stronghold. Soon enough for them they reached the outpost and got some well deserved rest. Cobra couldn't sleep because he knew the next day it would be a suicide mission to attack the enemy F.O.B. (Foward Operating Base) and that many of them wouldn't make it. The next day they unpacked and preped to recon the base and they recieved an alert message saying they would get reinforcements soon. After a couple of hours 5 squads arrived, Alpha, Bravo, Delta, Omega, and Foxtrot. Thankfull for the extra men Cobra greeted them and told them of his plan of attack, while he was on recon he saw entrenched turrets at the main gate. So they would need to lank from multiple sides and not to send to everyone to themain entrence. The plan was that Alpha and Bravo were to attack the east and south. Delta and Foxtrot would attack the north and west. While they wait Omega would need to attack the main entrence and draw as many of the droids to there as possible. Cobra's squad would provide intel, sniper, and rocket protection. Now the attack has begun and Omega has begun the assault. The other squads had no trouble and set high emplosives on the walls and blew them. They charged in and relieved Omega squad then caused havoc in the enemy base. Having the advantage they took the oppurtunity and did whatever it took to take the base. After hours of fighting they nearly won and gained a victory on -disclosed- at last. Cobra however was in major trouble by Commando droids they rushed his position and had to fight in hand-to-hand combat against the droids. It wasn't a problem for the clones because they were trained in martial arts, they returned to their positions and gave fire support once again. However one droid survived and tried to kill Cobra, but Jaster saw the enemy and tackled himself and the droid down to the bottom of the canyon, he was gone. Cobra was shocked and saddend by the lost of one of his brothers, but he kept going because thats what Jaster would want. Soon after they took the F.O.B. and sent the seppies running back home. They did it they defended Hilltop while te odds were against them, but at what cost? Cobra honored Jaster and the other troops who lost their lives during the battle and made a memorial in their honor. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Blue Talon Legion Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Member Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Blue Talon Legion Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Member Category:Star Wars: Legends